


Se io

by Ljn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Psychological Drama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte mi domando cosa sarebbe successo.<br/>Se avessi preso un’altra strada, se avessi scelto diversamente, se avessi ascoltato altri sussurri della notte, o se avessi ascoltato invece quelli del giorno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se io

**Se io …**

 

A volte mi domando cosa sarebbe successo.

Se avessi preso un’altra strada, se avessi scelto diversamente, se avessi ascoltato altri sussurri della notte, o se avessi ascoltato invece quelli del giorno.

Batto le palpebre lentamente, accecato dalla luce che mi brucia le retine, e ci penso ora. Questo è un gran momento per permettere a me stesso di riflettere, in fondo. Non ce ne saranno mai altri di più consoni, nella mia vita. E allora che le possibilità si aprano davanti a me. Che i “se”, che non ho mai permesso a me stesso di pensare, si dispieghino in tutta la loro portata davanti alla mia anima. È arrivato il momento del giudizio. È arrivato il momento in cui peserò io stesso la vita che mi sono scelto, e i “se” che l’avrebbero cambiata.

E quali grandi “se” esistono disgiunti da te? Tu sei il più grande, ingombrante e significativo. Se tu non fossi mai esistito, io non sarei qui a valutare i miei “se”. In qualche modo, posso dire senza temere di sbagliare che tu sei la grande variabile della mia vita, e la sua più grande costante. Tu SEI. E siccome sei, contieni in te, nella tua stessa essenza, anche i miei “se”. Per questo, credo, ti ho sempre respinto. Per questo ho premuto e premuto fino a quando i miei “se” sono stati inghiottiti dalle tue certezze. Per questo ti ho negato.

Ora … ora è il momento di accettare. E per farlo devo iniziare a riflettere sui miei “se”, perché i dubbi sono ciò che ci rende “SONO”, ciò che ci rende abili di riconoscere un “SEI” senza rinnegarlo gettandogli addosso quello che ci spaventa di noi.

E io … Io ora, adesso, in questo momento di riflessione ultima, di dubbio estremo, sono pronto a riconoscere pienamente, sono pronto ad affrontare i dubbi che ti ho consegnato quando ancora tu non eri altro che la variabile della mia vita, prima che ne diventassi l’unica costante sana.

Se a dodici anni ti avessi detto del marchio maledetto … Se a tredici anni avessi pianto sulla tua spalla … Se a quattordici ti avessi chiesto aiuto … Se a quindici mi fossi fatto convincere a tornare a casa … Se a sedici avessi completato quell’abbraccio, e ti avessi permesso di sciogliere il gelo che oramai aveva fermato il mio cuore …

Se avessi permesso a me stesso di credere in te fin dall’inizio, invece che solo alla fine …

Forse allora sarei stato felice, perché la mia vita sarebbe scorsa accanto alla tua. Avremmo affrontato tutti gli ostacoli insieme. Li avremmo superati insieme. Saremmo cresciuti insieme, e insieme saremmo diventati forti. Forti adulti. Forti shinobi. Forti uomini.

Forse mio fratello sarebbe ancora vivo. Anzi. So per certo che sarebbe ancora vivo. Perché lo avresti affrontato con me, e tu non uccidi spinto dalla rabbia. Tu, stupido cuore grande abbastanza da piangere per me, avresti insistito per parlare con lui. Per farti spiegare da lui tutti i particolari delle sue scelte. Non ti saresti accontentato delle sue bugie, non saresti stato accecato dall’odio. Lo avresti sconfitto stordendolo di buoni sentimenti, lo avresti trascinato davanti a quella donna che ora è il capo del luogo che significava così tanto per lui, lo avresti costretto a curarsi, rimproverato per tutto quello che aveva fatto. Lo avresti convinto semplicemente a vivere. Per me. Per se stesso. Per il villaggio.

Se io ti avessi permesso di fare a modo tuo, ora non avrei lo sharingan eterno. Ora sarei cieco, ma mio fratello sarebbe vivo. Starebbe combattendo con noi, con tutte le sue forze, come ha sempre fatto. Per difendere quello che amava. Forse saremmo morti insieme, uniti dalla stessa determinazione. Sarebbe stato bello. Poetico, quasi.

E tu?

Se io avessi scelto la luce … Tu. Dove saresti, tu?

No. No.

Batto le palpebre ancora una volta. Il buio ricomincia a farsi spazio ai confini del mio campo visivo. Ma va bene così. Va bene così. Perché tu sei proprio lì al centro, e la tua luce mi accompagnerà anche nelle tenebre. Non sarà più scura e dolorosa e sola, la mia anima.

Ho sofferto tanto, in questi anni. Tanto. Ignorando la mia solitudine, ignorando il mio cuore, ignorando la luce che si ostinava a inseguirmi. Ora quella luce piange lacrime calde proprio davanti agli occhi di mio fratello. Ora, finalmente, vedo l’amore attraverso l’amore. Ed è bello. È così bello, Dobe, che sul serio non dovresti piangere per me. Perché sono felice. Finalmente, sono felice, e non provo più dolore.

Ed è merito tuo. Perché mi hai riportato a casa. Alla casa della mia anima. E ora posso riposare nel suo calore. Cullato dalla sensazione bellissima dell’amore di questa casa, che ha sempre tenuto acceso un lume per me, nell’attesa del mio ritorno. Sono a casa. Ora il buio non fa più paura.

Batto le palpebre ancora una volta e mi costringo ad alzare una mano per appoggiarla sulla tua guancia bagnata dalle lacrime. Non piangere, non piangere, mio riposo. Non piangere per me. Sorridi, come hai sempre fatto. Sorridi come sento di star sorridendo io. Sorridi, perché hai adempiuto alla tua promessa. Perciò lascia il dolore alle spalle. La rabbia sta già scorrendo via con le tue ultime lacrime. Il sacrificio lo abbiamo già sopportato entrambi. E la morte la pagherò io con gioia, perché tu mi hai restituito la vita. Tutto quello che deve rimanere nei tuoi occhi è l’amore, perché i tuoi occhi sono stati creati per quello.

Appoggi la guancia alla mia mano, intrecciando le dita alle mie.

Il braccio che mi stringe le spalle, rafforza la presa. Trema, mentre tu singhiozzi.

I tuoi occhi … i tuoi occhi sono azzurri. I tuoi occhi parlano di un dolore terribile.

I tuoi occhi sono colmi dell’amore che mi hai sempre portato.

Se io avessi ancora fiato nei polmoni, ti direi che alla fine mi sono reso conto che i miei occhi guardando i tuoi parlano dello stesso amore, ma l’aria mi sfugge perciò guarda attentamente, Usuratonkachi. Leggi nei miei occhi le parole che non ti ho mai voluto dire. Leggi nel mio cuore il legame che ti ho sempre negato. Leggi sulle mie labbra la cosa più importante.

… Ecco. Sì.

Così.

Felici. Ecco. Bene. I tuoi occhi sono felici.

Se io avessi fatto altre scelte, forse i tuoi occhi avrebbero contenuto questa felicità prima, o forse ora sarebbero spenti per sempre. Solo per questo timore, solo per questa possibilità spaventosa, mi va bene. Il dolore, la rabbia, la colpa. Accetto tutto. Tutto il peso, solo per la certezza dei tuoi occhi vivi. Sono sicuro che nii-san sarebbe orgoglioso di me.

Se io avessi ancora la possibilità … se io l’avessi, la possibilità di condividere la luce e il calore che tu significhi per me, giuro che accenderei migliaia di candele e appiccherei milioni di incendi. E non sarebbero ancora sufficienti per esprimere quello che sento. Ma il tempo è tiranno, e lo sento trascinarmi via.

Il buio si chiude gentilmente sulla tua luce.

È il mio turno. Rimarrò io in attesa, questa volta. Accenderò il lume e siederò in salotto ad aspettare la tua venuta. E sarò pronto ad accoglierti quando verrai.

Perciò sorridi, Naruto. E cerca di non strozzarti con il filo rosso che ho appena riavvolto strettamente attorno al tuo cuore.

Ah. Il tuo broncio lo vedo anche attraverso i veli che mi stanno rubando la vita. Hai capito, allora, quello che stavo cercando di dirti.

\- Teme. – borbotti arrossendo. Poi ridi di una risata tremula e leggera, e la mia anima ride con te.


End file.
